


【DV】Scent of him

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 又名一步之遥。今天是双子HE的第一个520，想让他们甜甜地跳个舞（。）提琴曲《 Por Una Cabeza 》提供了大部分灵感记一次故地重游，和一场心照不宣的共舞。





	【DV】Scent of him

揭开创伤，直面过去，可不是件易事，这对半魔也同样适用。即便伤口早已结痂淡化，仍不知道在什么时候它会用隐痛再次彰显自己的存在感。

换做一个月前，但丁怎么也不会想到他和维吉尔能再次心平气和同住一个屋檐下。和他聚少离多的兄长，虽然在日常生活中为了些鸡毛蒜皮的小事还是会对自己冷嘲热讽（有时候会演变成一场见血的打斗），但偶尔在清晨被递上一杯煮好的咖啡或是奉上一份意外的早餐时，挑剔的恶魔竟然也会不吝啬对他报以嘴角上扬的微笑了。  
人性回归后，曾经那个薄情的，冷漠的维吉尔的确发生了改变，以他独有的，带着些笨拙和防备的方式在适应着这个他阔别多年的人类世界。  
但他们都默契地对那段禁忌的过去缄口不谈。仿佛那是潘多拉的魔盒，一旦打开，无尽的灾祸和痛苦就会一窝蜂地涌出，对兄弟俩好不容易修复的关系造成毁灭性的打击。

所以当但丁鬼使神差般主动提出要回老家看看时，瞬间就后悔自己多嘴之余他已经做好了最坏的打算。

预想中骤降到零点以下的气氛并没有出现。维吉尔只是突然停下了无意识摩挲阎魔刀刀柄的动作，一阵难熬的沉默后，意料之外，他颔首同意了。

他们秉持一贯的作风，用阎魔刀劈开空间，直接传送到了古宅的门口。破败的洋房在残阳的映衬下呈现一种颓丧的美感，像风烛残年的贵妇人斜靠在长椅上长吁短叹。

——这可真是个坏主意。

维吉尔心不在焉地看着灰尘在眼前氤氲散开。刚推开只剩一半的前门，迈入大厅的那一刻起他就开始质疑自己为什么会接受这个愚蠢的邀约。

他拒绝承认自己在逃避，更倾向于把这种抵触理解成一种自我保护。他选择用锋利的刀锋切掉一切让他变得软弱的过去，而但丁选择拥抱它们，无论是伊娃的相片，被割裂的手套，还是一面破碎的半身镜。

——这没有任何意义。

维吉尔拂过餐厅中央焦黑的桌面，丝丝木屑从他的指缝流过，落在早已看不清原本颜色的丝绒地毯上。

那么他为什么要答应自己的兄弟呢？为了看到但丁在他面前触景生情，率先绷不住丢脸地泣不成声，这样他就可以嘲笑到“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢”然后赚上一分？

他拒绝承认有一种莫名的情愫在他冰封许久的心中蔓延。这种不自在一开始只是一点小火花，在他抬眼看到那张全家福的时候烧成了大火。如果维吉尔现在魔化时的尾巴能够具现，那么此刻它一定会炸开所有的鳞片，危险地在地面上重重地拍打。

“参观够了吗？”没有回头，他冷冷地问。该死的但丁，从进家门的那一刻起就一反常态，沉默的几乎像是换了一个人。

他的耐心要燃烧殆尽了。就在他忍无可忍地回头准备用幻影剑问候胆敢无视他的兄弟，他看到但丁在对着大厅角落一台留声机久久的出神，甚至换下了他一贯玩世不恭的表情。

显然这台复古的留声机将他们中更年幼的那个拽入了回忆中去。但丁记得那是伊娃的最爱。他们旧贵族世家出身的母亲向来品位高雅，气质古典，连带着一些旧时代的习惯都被她完好地保存了下来。在每一顿丰盛的晚餐后伊娃都会打开它，有时候是静静地欣赏，更多的时候是被斯巴达搂着，随着音乐，踏着优雅的步伐翩翩起舞，哪怕是没什么艺术细胞的但丁都会在这个时候停下了骚扰兄长的行为，托着腮沉醉在父母充满着爱意的共舞时光。但丁记得他那时还会偷瞄维吉尔一眼，果不其然看到他那个文艺的兄长也同样聚精会神，带着认真严肃的表情欣赏。

也许某颗种子从那一刻起就已种下，在随后的漫长的岁月中逐渐生根发芽。

但丁的思绪被眼前一双纤细却有力的手以及耳边传出的悠扬音乐打断。手的主人似乎也没有想到这张黑胶唱片居然时隔多年还能够播放。

Por una Cabeza，伊娃最喜欢的探戈舞曲。

探戈。维吉尔自嘲地想着，他居然还记得这么个名词，很显然连带着曲名也深深烙印在了他的脑海。

这下可好，他彻底成了但丁的共犯。和自己不屑的对象一起沦陷在往事中，放纵自己被“怀念”这种情感吞噬，浑身都充满破绽，让人有机可乘。

——但好像也没想象中那么糟糕。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
直到但丁率先从回忆中抽身。他朝着维吉尔弯下腰，十足绅士的做派，做出了一个邀请伴侣共舞的手势，却笑得痞气。

——虚伪。  
   
“你觉得他们看到了会开心？”维吉尔没有立刻表示反对，微微上挑的眉却展现了他的玩味。他用眼神示意但丁，至少抬起头看看保存尚且完好的全家福还挂在最醒目的那面墙上。即便油画上的人像已然局部褪色，伊娃和斯巴达深邃的目光仍然跨越了时光和岁月，深深地注视着他们的儿子。

他何尝不知道但丁那点对他除了兄弟情以外别的心思。或者说，维吉尔在但丁自己意识到自己对兄长居然有非分之想前就有所察觉。

他选择视而不见。不挑明，不主动，不拒绝。维吉尔足够聪明，但他却不知道该如何回应但丁炽热的情感。他强迫自己适应但丁状似无意搭上自己肩头亲昵的动作，强迫自己和但丁共用一个浴室，一个房间，最后他还抛弃了底线，跟他睡上了一张床。他觉得自己坦坦荡荡，努力忽视但丁一日比一日深情的眼神，却又纵容但丁一步步蚕食进入他的私人空间，将他从封闭的自我中强硬地拉出到他们两个人的世界。

事实证明他不该这么惯着但丁的。他的弟弟根本是越老越无耻。

但丁居然还想让他跳女步。  


“我不会跳女步的。你休想。”他冷酷地给这个念头判了死刑。  
“配合一下嘛老哥，机会难得。”但丁厚脸皮地央求着，语气中充满了渴望和期待。那双眼睛与几十年前那个总是缠着自己耍赖般提出各种过分要求的孩童形象逐渐重叠，维吉尔尘封的记忆出现了松动，被他舍弃许久的人性面在此刻叫嚣着劝他让步。

他叹了口气，屈服了。  
“下不为例。”他略显僵硬地虚握住但丁伸出的左手，另一只手怎么也下不了决心搭上但丁的肩，后者耐心地看着他面无表情的纠结，决定做个表率先一步用右手扣住了维吉尔的腰肢。但丁感受到维吉尔背部瞬间的紧绷，像只被踩了尾巴的猫。维吉尔强迫自己放松下来，这也是一场比试不是吗？不过是女步而已，他不会比粗野的但丁跳的更差的，没什么好担心的。他终于下定了决心，握紧了拳头，按上了但丁宽厚的肩膀。

但丁却露出了得逞般的坏笑，他一个使力将猝不及防的维吉尔拽入了怀中，这下他们从一步之遥的距离到了紧紧贴着彼此的胸膛。

哪怕换来维吉尔狠狠的一脚和杀人般的瞪视也值得了。

小提琴高调又内敛的引领着旋律，和维吉尔带着高贵的步伐傲视一切的态度如出一辙。维吉尔的舞步风格就像他本人一样凌冽，咄咄逼人。他习惯做一切的掌控者，步步紧逼但丁，几乎用上了推搡的力度试图再次拉开两人的距离。与其说是共舞，倒更接近于一场兵不见刃的搏斗。

但丁无奈地摇了摇头，用无辜的眼神望进维吉尔碎钻般璀璨无机质的瞳孔，无声探寻，想要找到他想要的答案。

——为什么要一次次推开我呢？

但丁想将脸颊凑近维吉尔的，被后者无情地躲开。

——因为你想从我这得到的太多了。

维吉尔突然厌倦了这种试探。但丁那受伤幼兽般的表情并没有取悦到他，反而让一阵烦躁和失控感涌上心头。他只想推开但丁，立刻离开这个让他变得不对劲的地方。

音乐却在此刻达到了高潮。钢琴有力的击键打乱了维吉尔先前从容的步调，狡猾的但丁借着他想要推开自己的力道反向更用力地将他拉回到自己的怀中，用要将维吉尔揉入血肉般的力量禁锢住他的腰，强行与他耳鬓厮磨。

罪魁祸首无视兄长阴沉的表情和周身的低气压，此时此刻表现的却像一个体贴入微的情人。“别走嘛。”但丁攥紧维吉尔的手不让他逃走，贴在他的耳边呢喃，“你忘了还有B段。到我的场合了。”

现在是钢琴的主场。刚柔并济的曲风一如但丁本人。他愿意宽容接纳维吉尔所有的过去和不完美，却也不介意在关键时刻用强硬的手段让他倔强的兄长低头。维吉尔总是想要逃开他，可他不再是只能用雨水掩盖自己落泪的年轻人了。对付维吉尔，就要恩威并施。既要让他感受到被人深爱，也要在必要的时候逼迫他一下，逼着他正视自己的心。

但丁一扫开场被维吉尔带着走的劣势，现在他成了主导的一方。他故意挑起维吉尔争强好胜的心，逼着他重新投入到这场博弈似的舞蹈中。维吉尔没有再回避和他目光的接触，而是挑衅般直视着但丁。

——既然想要，那就自己来拿。

又是一个回旋，他们的身体离开了彼此。维吉尔注意到但丁每次都会在短暂的分开后更用力地抱紧他，偏执，又充满着生怕得而复失的怅然。他过于孩子气的举动让维吉尔嗤笑出声，冷硬的表情却逐渐变得柔和。

与时刻紧贴的上半身不同，他们的腿则一直交叉着碰不到彼此。这是维吉尔的小小的报复，他刻意而为之，让但丁的腿只能追逐着他的，他们之间永远留着一步之遥。

但丁没有坐以待毙，他做了一个极为大胆的举动。在钢琴和小提琴音符碰撞达到顶峰的时刻，他猛地迈了一大步，将膝盖卡进了维吉尔未能及时错开的两腿之间，抵在了那个要命的位置。

——我来拿了，你还要躲吗？

维吉尔用冷笑回敬，按在但丁肩上的左手用上了能让普通人粉碎性骨折的力度，两颊飞上的不自然红晕却暴露了始作俑者的撩拨的确奏了效。

——得寸进尺。

但丁是个贪婪的人，从小就是。维吉尔的默许使他更加有恃无恐，肩上传来的疼痛在他看来根本无关痛痒。他从维吉尔不再明显抗拒的态度中敏锐察觉到了他的兄长已然动摇。但他还想要更多甜头。

他早就发现，维吉尔在旋转中衣袂翻飞的模样是如此迷人。力与美的平衡在他的兄长身上达到了惊人的和谐，维吉尔本身就像是一件臻于完美的艺术品，不论是他纤细却暗藏杀机的腰肢，还是那双如同小提琴弦笔直的腿，搭配上冰雪般疏离的表情和骄矜的步态，罪孽深重到竟然让他同卵共生的弟弟都为他神魂颠倒。

在最后一个高潮来临之际，但丁把两人紧握住的手按在了自己的胸口。维吉尔没有推开，只是定定地看着他，等待着他的下一步动作。

但丁稳稳地托住维吉尔的腰，将他举了起来。维吉尔的修长的小腿在空中划过一道优美的弧度，双生子的默契体现的淋漓精致，在这场毫无预演和排练的舞蹈中他们配合的天衣无缝，亲密的举止与记忆中斯巴达和伊娃的动作逐渐重合。

维吉尔落地的那一刻，两人同时笑出了声。这是休战的信号，他们停止了你来我往的较量，真正意义上全身心地投入到这段舞中。像当初他们的父母那样，眼中只有对方，唯有彼此的心跳声和脚步声奏响独特的乐章。维吉尔低垂着眼，但丁入眼便是他白色如蝉翼的睫毛.乖戾的兄长难得展露出的温柔一面让但丁恍惚间看到了伊娃的影子。维吉尔身上雪松凛冽清冷的淡香萦绕在他的鼻间，像冬日结冰湖面的轻烟，又带着冰川融解孕育出的温暖和冷艳。一种诡异的满足感在他心中膨胀，扶在兄长腰上的手也越发不老实起来。而维吉尔则嘴角上翘，大发慈悲宽容了那只作乱的手得到它的奖励。

随着最后一个音符的落幕，维吉尔出乎意料的将左腿缠上了但丁的右腿，主动把但丁勾向了自己。自此，他宣示了他们之间单纯的兄弟情画上句号，用这个极具性暗示意味的动作直白地将他与但丁的关系区别于亲情。余生他们都会在更为复杂幽深的暗渊里沉沦，纠缠到死。

和斯巴达和伊娃那样内敛深沉的爱大相径庭，他们的爱从一开始便染上不伦的色彩，病态而又炽热。唯有他们同时燃烧，才能不让另一方熄灭，又不至于烫伤另一个。

“做你想做的。”维吉尔扬起下巴，目光傲慢地睥睨着他满脸惊讶和隐藏不住欣喜的兄弟。但丁眼里浓到要溢出的爱意极大地取悦了他。他用手指轻轻滑过但丁胸膛，高高在上的像是给骑士加冕的女王。“我准了。”

  
但丁几近疯狂地吻上了维吉尔，后者饱满的唇上犹带着晨间玫瑰的香气，那是早晨但丁亲手为他冲泡的花茶散发的余香。感谢教会女孩的慷慨馈赠，现在但丁也能品尝到这醉人的滋味了。

黄昏的夕阳透过斑驳的树影，穿过屋顶的裂缝中洒在他们身上，画面朦胧又美好的不真实。  
  
他们在过去的废墟里尽情拥吻，在父母的注视下抵死缠绵。他们是迷途知返的孩子，他们之间的舞蹈永不会尽兴。

只不过这次，没有怅然若失，但丁也不会再差那最后一步。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 不行，下次得直接写他们做爱QAQ 我怎么废话这么多（拔头发）


End file.
